Porque cuenta lo que fuimos
by HelenRosalie
Summary: Ellos, después de mil vueltas para arriba y algunas más para abajo, se juntaban se separaban se volvían a mezclar y se odiaban aún más, lo difícil es que ahora si, todo había terminado.


**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Summary: **Se preguntaban si habían llegado tan lejos, si esta vez en realidad era el fin.

Esta historia tiene un tiempo, no me terminaba de convencer así que le hice unos cambios. Espero que les guste, háganme saber que tal va.

* * *

Se ajustó por segunda vez, la bufanda a rayas que ella misma se había empeñado en tejerle y se aferró al gorro, tratando inútilmente, de protegerse un poco de la nevisca que caía esa mañana en el pequeño pueblo inglés. Era temprano en la mañana, pero allí estaba, medio dormido, maldiciéndose mentalmente por tener esas magnificas ideas.

Según el calendario Diciembre había llegado y por supuesto traía consigo ese aire terriblemente navideño que invadía todo a su paso, miles de hadas se dedicaban a revolotear por allí, filas de velas embrujadas flotaban en los árboles, muérdagos se desvanecían y volvían a aparecer en los rincones mas insólitos, enormes regalos llenaban los escaparates y provocaba un efecto increíble en los niños pequeños y por supuesto había cantidades de villancicos mal entonados.

Un escenario multicolor que se repetía año tras año, desde que él tenía memoria, y que por alguna razón esta vez le producía unas terribles ganas de llorar.

El frío, ahora mas intenso, se le colaba por la ropa hasta llegar a los huesos por lo que se apresuró en llegar al bar, Las Tres Escobas nunca cambiaría demasiado, pensó cuando se encontró en medio del bullicio y del humo, se dirigió a la parte trasera y en la mesa junto a la ventana distinguió a su mejor amigo.

Harry parecía recién levantado y su nariz aun conservaba el color rojo, síntoma de que no hacia mucho que se encontraba dentro del lugar, se saludaron como siempre y mientras tomaban hidromiel caliente hablaron de lo abarrotado que se encontraba aquel lugar por ser tan temprano.

Este no era un encuentro más, no, había un punto especifico del que tenían que hablar, Ron seguía dando vueltas sobre temas sin relevancia, esquivando rápidamente las preguntas que el otro hacia. Y Harry por supuesto, trataba de entenderlo.

No es que sea algo extraño, la relación de sus dos mejores amigos siempre había sido así, no perderse ni un segundo en la historia, requería de mucha concentración, debido a que las discusiones se agolpaban con las reconciliaciones, haciendo que, a la vista de los demás, todo pareciera un poco inestable.

Ellos, después de mil vueltas para arriba y algunas mas para abajo, se juntaban se separaban se volvían a mezclar y se odiaban aún más. Pero esta vez, algo en la forma de hablar de él, algo en los ojos de ella, algo en el ambiente no terminaba de tranquilizarlo, como si ahora, ya no hubiera vuelta atrás.

- Te lo diré por última vez Ronald, tienes que hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas-

- Fue un error Harry lo sé. No estaba enfadado con ella, estaba asustado sabes, en ese momento me volví a sentir pequeño, como si nunca fuera a ser bastante para ella, otra vez la inseguridad, cuando me di cuenta del error, ya era tarde, ella se había ido. Sí, ella es la mujer Harry… ahora lo sé. Pero... ya no sirve. – terminó de decir el pelirrojo bebiendo de un sorbo su trago - me tengo que ir, ya se hizo tarde, te veré luego en la madriguera.

El viento helado lo golpeó con más intensidad al salir, ahora que la nieve caía formando una capa crujiente sobre los techos. Tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en ajustar su capa todo lo posible, habría notado una maraña de pelo castaño que paso muy cerca de allí dirigiéndose a toda prisa a Honeydukes.

La barrita de regaliz se deshacía en su boca mientras caminaba con aire distraído por la tienda de dulce, la calidez y el olor al chocolate especial de Honeydukes la invadió completamente, se dio cuenta que todos parecían felices allí. En el lugar abarrotado de gente se podían escuchar las conversaciones animadas que tenían magos y brujas de todas las edades.

Pasó sin mirar por el estante en donde mil ranas de chocolate, amenazaban con saltar y reprimió esa extraña sensación en su estomago. Estaba ahí por una razón: pasteles de calabaza, hacia mucho que nos los comía, desde que había dejado de ir a la madrigu..." _no no no recuerdes, Hermione ahora, no."_

Pero era inútil, una vez que ella permitía que un pensamiento entrara, era como abrir el grifo de agua fría y los recuerdos salían por todas partes…

Habían dejado de verse unos cuantos días atrás, aunque no podría precisar si fueron cinco o mil noches, el frío de diciembre le había hecho perder la cuenta.

Todo había sucedido de prisa, sin mucha explicación, _"esto nos hará bien"_ le había dicho, para proteger su amistad o lo que quedaba de ella, para proteger su amor o lo que quedaba de el, para no lastimarse más, según le dijo.

De algo estaba segura, el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en algo insoportable, le dolía tanto que no creía realmente que soportaría otro día.

Y sin embargo, cuando parecía que ya no podría ponerse peor, cuando realmente ella podría haber jurado sobre "Historia de Hogwarts" que ese era el límite que alguien soportaría, lo vio.

Aquella mañana, mientras la nieve hacia remolinos a su alrededor y esos molestos chiquillos tarareaban algo parecido a un villancico, ella se quedo sin aire.

Y mientras más lo miraba, más oxigeno parecía desaparecer, estaba allí parado, cerca del bar, luchando contra su capa. Ahí estaba, como siempre, en el lugar exacto en el que no debería estar.

Cuando Hermione Granger dejó Hogsmeade un poco apurada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esa misma mañana, todavía no sabía que estaba embarazada.

* * *

Gracias! Helen~


End file.
